Making the Pain Go Away
by fusenrasen12
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki trying to find love uses the Edo Tensei and revives his dead mother. What Naruto gets is more than he would have thought. Lemon NarutoxKushina. Uzumakicest. Don't like then Don't read. Sakura bashing now narutoxharem with kushina focus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related entities.

A/N:Ok so this is my first story and first lemon in one go. Hope you guys like it.

His name was Uzumaki Naruto. He was 18 and an accomplished Jounin of Konohagakure no Sato. Now a lot of people would think his life would be normal for a ninja of his caliber, however, a lot of people outside of Konoha did not know that he was the container of the Kyuubi No Kitsune. Ever since he was born he would have people trying to kill him every single day of his. Normally he would try to ignore this but it continued throughout his life. People would call him "Demon", "Fox Brat" and other names just to smite him, but this was not the case on this particular day.

You see he was raised with no family and he wanted this to change. So he snuck into the heavily guarded jutsu archives or Konoha and looked for the 'Edo Tensei' technique to try to bring back his dead mother. At about 12 a.m he found a drunk man trying once again to attack and 'avenge his family'. Naruto quickly killed him and brought him back to his apartment and performed the jutsu.

After the final handsign, a puff of smake filled the room and appearing was a woman. She had long, flowing red hair, a hourglass body shape, a C bordering on D cup breasts and blue eyes.

"Mom?" Naruto said as he was gazing at his mother's body.

"Naruto-Kun?" Kushina said and she quickly ran towards him and engulfed him in a tight hug.

Naruto having no idea what was happening just stood there in total shock. Then guilt. He had killed another person just too see his mother, albeit the man was trying to kill him but he couldn't help but feel he was turning into what the villagers were calling him. A demon.

His mother saw this and thought 'I want to make his pain go away.' And without thinking, trapped his lips in a passionate kiss.

Naruto who was still standing there, was completely shocked at what his mother had just done, but, he liked the feeling. He knew it was wrong but this time, he didn't give a fuck. He pushed his mother onto a nearby table and deepened the kiss while kneeding her breasts.

Kushina moaned into her son's mouth as she started to take of his shirt and pants. Naruto being lost in complete pleasure didn't realize what his mother was doing. She looked at his rock hard dick and gasped 'he's even bigger than Minato was' she thought with a huge blush on her face.

Naruto felt his mother take hold of his penis and licked it from its base to its tip. Naruto was in complete pleasure as to what his mother was doing. What drove him over the edge was that she took his dick fully into her mouth and started to suck and hum, stimulating his cock.

"I'm C-Coming!" he screamed as he let loose a torrent of cum in his mother's mouth which she gladly drank.

Kushina looked up at her son with lust in her eyes as she took off her panties.

"Naruto-Kun, please fuck me! I can't hold on anymore!" She said.

Naruto placed his member by her entrance and thrusted into it. They screamed in total pleasure as Naruto started to pound Kushina.

"Yes Naruto-Kun! Yes Harder, Faster, Deeper please, I beg of you! Fuck me harder!. She yelled, lust taking over her. Naruto decided to quicken his pace and the sound of flesh hitting each other filled the room.

"Mom I'm gonna Cum!"Naruto said as he continued his pounding.

"Go ahead Naruto-Kun! Fill me up with your cum!" replied Kushina as her own orgasm rocked her body.

Naruto felt his mother's pussy clamp down on his dick as he let a flood of cum into his mother's womb.

They both fell on Naruto's bed panting heavily exhausted from their 'activities,'

"I will always be here for you Naruto-Kun. One way or another. I love you." Kushina said

"Thanks mom, I love you too" replied Naruto as they both fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: And thats it! my first lemon and fanfic. Go easy on me and please R/R. If you guys want me to continue ill see if i can.

Cya


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ok so i got some reviews sayin that i rushed it and that it wasn't detailed and i appreciate this. Now i can continue and make this better than the first, oh and I Will continue this fanfic and try to update at every chance i get. Remember im in school people. Oh yea the 1st chapter was rushed cuz I did it at 12 A.M when i couldn't sleep lol. Now on with the story !!!! I don't own Naruto

Naruto woke up and felt an unfamiliar weight pressing on his chest. He looked up and saw Kushina drapped over him in all her naked glory. He smirked as he thought of all the events they did together the night before. Kushina's eyes fluttered open to see her son smiling at her, which caused her to smile as well.

"Good morning Naruto-Kun!" Kushina said, looking at Naruto with love in her eyes.

"Good morning Mom!" He replied as he gave Kushina a gentle but passionate kiss on the lips.

Naruto got up and went towards the kitchen of his apartment to make breakfast for the two when a knock at the door caught their attention.

"Who could that be? No one ever visits me." said Naruto

"NARUTO OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" screamed a loud voice.

Naruto immediately knew that it was his '_teammate'_, the annoying, pink haired bitch Haruno Sakura (as you can see i hate Sakura so she will be bashed in this fic.)

As Naruto reached for the door, it flew open hitting Naruto square in the face.

"YOU BAKA I TOLD YOU TO OPEN THE DOOR!" yelled the pink haired bitch.

Kushina now hearing all the noise decided to put on some of Naruto's clothes and ran outside to see if her son was alright. What Kushina saw made her blood boil. Naruto was on the ground holding his head in pain while a woman was screaming obscenities at him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Kushina yelled at the pinkette.

Sakura turned to see a red-faced woman who looked like she was ready to murder her. Oh and did i mention that she was leaking killing intent that would make the Kyuubi look like a little puppy?

Sakura fell to her knees in complete fear at the woman in front of her.

Naruto now noticing what was going on decided to put a stop to the madness. He got up clumsily and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Kushina felt her son's hand and smiled warmly at him.

"Yo?" said a person now stepping into the room. This person had gravity-defying gray hair, a mask on his face and his Konoha headband tied around his left eye.

This person was none other than the porn-reading, lazy and always late as hell Kakashi Hatake.

"Sakura i told you before, people do NOT like it when you break into their house at 8 in the morning." scolded Kakashi.

"Hello Kashi-chan!" chirped a happy Kushina to see her old friend after a VERY long time.

"K-k-ushina?!?!" yelled a completely shocked Kakashi. Naruto saw this and asked the obvious question.

"How do you know my mom Kaka-sensei?

"Well Naruto Kushina and me were good friends when your dad brought her back from Uzu before it was destroyed. She also taught me a lot about medical jutsu, like the medical '**Lightning Blade' **i used on you to save your sorry ass from dieing when we we getting Sasuke" Kakashi said with a smirk that was clearly visible from under his mask. Naruto did his signature sheepish grin.

(A/N Yes Naruto knows of his heritage. How else did he know to summon his mom?)

"Now for another question and this goes to Kushina. HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!?"

"Kakashi-sensei I used the Edo Tensei." Naruto said fearing his teacher's response and.... well it shocked him as to what he said next.

"Edo Tensei? Ok I'm cool with that." He said making everyone sweatdrop and facefault.

Sakura now getting up asked a question that was annoying her.

"Who are you, you bitch and why do you have on Naruto-baka's clothes and also wh-" she didn't get to finish as Naruto ran up to her and slapped her straight across the face and grabbed her by the throat AND slamming her into a wall ( Too much? yes? DONT CARE)

"You EVER call my mother that again and i will make sure that you that you won't be able to walk, talk or think straight for the rest of your fucking life!" Naruto said radiating even more KI than his mother which was A LOT.

He dropped her to the ground as she slowly crawled her way of his house being scared out of her mind for the 2nd time that hour. She decided that she would go home and get a new pair of underwear. (wonder why hehe)

Kushina smiled sweetly at her son for defending her so much. She walked up to Naruto and gave a passionate kiss, which Naruto only gladly returned, COMPLETELY forgetting that Kakashi was in the room. Kakashi seeing this got eyes so wide that would would put Tsunade's breasts to shame. He then began to giggle perversly and thought about telling Jiraiya about a new Icha Icha paradise book.(Yep he's alive)

'_Hehe icha icha incest _chronicles. _This will sell very well hehe.'_

Naruto and Kushina now remembering who was in the room stopped kissing and saw him staring of into space with a blush on his masked face. Kushina did the one thing any female would do there. She kicked him in the nuts.(OUCH)

Needless to say Konoha woke up early that morning.

After he screaming died down, Kakashi regained his composure and quickly got down to the business at hand.

"Naruto, Tsunade wants to see you. She said it's dealing with your family and that you must also have a harem" Kakashi said with proud look in his adoptive sons' eyes

Kushina smiled evily and thought '_I won't mind sharing hehehe'_

Naruto was not so thrilled though as he said the only thing his brain could process right now

"**WHAT?!?!?!?!?!**"

And that's it my peeps! I know its kinda short but its still longer than the last chapter and i think its pretty good. Also I need some help, i know i can write lemons well but not that good so i would like to ask if someone could help me with lemon writing thanks

PEACE OUT!

fusenrasen12


	3. AN poll for harem

Yo wassup?

sorry this is no chapter but a poll for the harem. DO NOT tell me to put Sakura in the harem sorry guys she doesn't deserve Naruto oh and NO YAOI either. Right now these are who are in the harem

Kushina(main)

Naruto's older sister(yep OLDER someone wanna give me a name?

Kurenai

And here are the people you can vote for:

Hinata

Tsunami(Hot woman from wave)

Tsunade

Shizune

fem. Kyuubi( i like this pairing dont know why)

Rin(Damn sister made me put this)

Ino

Tenten

Temari

Yuugao

Anko

Ok thats all if u guys want someone else tell me ill put in the poll.

PEACE OUT

fusenrasen12


End file.
